


十号风球

by Nianliu



Category: Bjyx, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianliu/pseuds/Nianliu
Summary: //学生啵 X 陌生住户赞////1995年时间背景//*小故事纯属虚构weibo:係廿六喔
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

低压中，你感觉到吗？  
快下雨，和谁人回家。  
爱是这样盲，风眼是这样看，更想贪。  
心思一到，十号风波一扫。  
让我不操纵和谁东歪西碰。  
-张国荣《十号风球》

下班归家途中，穿过啤酒罐散落一地的阴暗的小巷，喝得醉醺醺的男男女女搀扶着趔趄着从他身边走过；经过霓虹灯闪烁着的街头，身后嘈杂的夹杂着女人嘶哑刺耳的笑声，或是一群菲律宾人聚集在一起大声嚷嚷着他听不懂的语言。

这是凌晨的旺角，贫穷的人在偷生，富有的人在快活。

王一博踩着低矮的台阶一步一步数着上楼，一层楼梯有11级台阶，回到5楼的家一共要爬10层楼梯，110级台阶。如果数的太投入，就不会觉得爬上5楼其实确实有点累。

这栋居民楼其实不算太老旧，但是出国探亲的包租婆已经快半个月没有回来了。所以楼梯间的灯泡还没换上好的。只有3楼的灯泡在凌晨的时候，一闪一闪苟延残喘的亮着。

王一博在黑暗中只能靠着数台阶的数目，防止自己趔趄摔跤。

掏出钥匙打开房门，踏进房门前他突然鬼使神差地回头看了一眼对门的大门。对面不知道住了什么人，半个月前搬家公司把一些家具搬进去之后，一直没见过住对门的主人长什么样。

王一博歪了歪头自嘲地笑了一下，怎么还突然好奇起这些无趣的琐事来了。

香港深夜的霓虹灯借着绿色漆钢的窗户，微弱弱地照在屋子的矮沙发上。王一博径直走向冰箱，取出一瓶冰冷的矿泉水咕咚咕咚喝下大半瓶。在厨房翻箱倒柜找出一个杯面，撕开一半又突然没有了吃的欲望。

走到沙发上软绵绵地躺下，顺手按了下桌子边的收音机。午夜场的收音机在播放着沙哑的女声，时不时穿插着电台主持人自以为压低音量听起来就属于深夜似的诡异低沉的播报。

播报说这两天香港会迎来10号风球。

难怪这两日的天气总是阴沉沉的，搅得人上班时都无精打采。连今日过来便利店跟他搭讪的学生妹跟他说着无线电视在招舞蹈艺员时，他都心烦气躁得听个一知半解。

王一博抬手摁掉了收音机，昏昏沉沉地在沙发上睡了过去。

梦里面，他好像看见了儿时常年在角落里铺满灰尘的蛋糕盒；听见了脚步声凌乱拍打地板的声音和齿轮滑过地板的声音；他仿佛又把自己置身进了一个陌生的渔船上，女人的手在他头发上一下一下抚摸着……

“dididididi…”一阵急促的滴滴声让王一博从梦境中一下惊醒，他揉了揉眼看向窗外，已然是第二日的早晨了。他从口袋里摸出BB机，眯着还未完全睁开的眼睛看了好一会儿。

“518复机”  
“密码，唔该。”  
“1798”

“儿子，你读书读得怎么样了？这阵子忙吗？妈过两个月过去看你。好好吃饭啊。”挂掉电话后王一博的睡意差不多也都清醒了。看了一眼墙上老旧的钟表，胡乱洗漱了一下换上干净的校服准备去学校。

走到门边的时候，他听见一阵清脆的钥匙声，他好奇的凑近门上的猫眼。原来对门住的是一个男人，只是对方低着头在开门，看不到正脸。

“嘭”的一声门被关上。王一博隐约只能分析出这是个年轻的男人，穿着一套西装，应该是在中环那片上班的办公室白领，约莫1米8几那样，纤瘦。

从楼下跑过的时候，王一博还是忍不住抬头看向5楼对门的窗户，窗帘紧紧闭着。

掉了漆的绿色风扇在头顶吱呀吱呀，疲倦地转着。王一博经常在做功课无聊的时候，盯着这破风扇出神，他总是想，如果这风扇掉下来砸到人了怎么办？学校会停课吗？台上声调高得令人厌恶的中年教师的声音是不是又要尖叫出来？

穿过吱呀转动的风扇声和窗外球场上穿着白色运动服的女学生们嬉笑打球的声音，他仍能听见讲台上这个嗓音尖锐的中年教师的喋喋不休，不断重复着读大学的重要性。这些声音正在吞噬着他低头刷试题的每一分钟。

远处的云层似乎又压低了一些，一片灰暗蔓延着过来。

暴雨来临之前王一博已经到达打工的便利店了。他每天放学后都要到这间便利店做兼职，凌晨下班。一整天的时间被这样安排，他觉得刚刚好。自从他妈走了以后，王一博不喜欢一个人呆在家，他觉得一个人在家说话的时候回音从墙壁弹回耳膜的触感特别吓人。特别是深夜的时候。

或许是提前从电台获悉了台风到来的消息，今晚街道没有平日的人头攒动，只有稀少的几个人顶着公文包或者书包从店前急速跑过。

21:00的时候，狂风伴着倾盆大雨一齐袭来。便利店无人问津。

23:30分的时候，一个穿着西装的男人走进了便利店，将伞靠在店内的消防栓边，走到冰柜拿了一瓶菠萝啤。

这个男人走到王一博面前结账的时候，王一博正埋着头在看书，听到男人手指轻轻敲打收银台的声音时才抬起头。

王一博先是看到一双骨节分明，修长好看的手，再抬头看到眼前男人的脸。也许是暴雨实在太大，即使撑了伞，男人的发丝仍然被沾湿了，眼睛看起来也像蒙着水雾一样，长长的睫毛挂着一滴头发滴下来的雨水，随着男人眨动眼睛时无声地掉落在收银台上。

“10蚊，唔该”王一博合上书说道。

男人依旧是面无表情，他从钱包里拿出几个硬币放在收银台上，转身走到便利店角落的位置坐下，盯着玻璃外的街道，也不喝酒，就那么坐着。

台风越来越狂，连带着雨水也从店门口飘了进来，淋得地板湿哒哒的。王一博干脆走过去把店门关紧了，耳边是透过缝隙呼呼作响的风声。

00:00，他撇了一眼角落的男人，突然觉得这个后脑勺这个背影似曾相识，双脚不听使唤似地走了过去。他在这个男人旁边的位置坐下，也一言不发。望着玻璃窗外被风吹得东倒西歪的广告牌和粘在街道上的报纸纸皮，雨水被狂风吹打在玻璃上，砰砰作响。

两人就这么坐着一言不发。

“大陆人啊？”旁边的男人终于先开口了，他的眼睛还是盯着窗外，也不看王一博，修长的手指在啤酒罐边缘轻轻转着圈摩擦着。他的手指连指甲边缘都修剪得特别干净整齐。

王一博倒是不惊讶，本来他的粤语也还没说得特别流畅。但是很明显，身边这个男人正在跟他说着很流利的国语。

“嗯。你呢？”

“学生？”男人的尾调微微提高问着，没有回答王一博的问题。

“嗯。”  
两个人又再次陷入一片寂静，就这么并排坐着，盯着凌乱不堪的街道，听着呼呼作响的风声和砰砰声大到似乎要砸穿玻璃的雨声。

01:00左右，雨势渐弱，王一博起身对坐着得男人说：“走吗？我要关门了。”

男人点了点头，一脸严肃让人猜不到在思考着些什么。他拿起门边的雨伞转身消失在浓墨一般的夜色中。

王一博盯着桌子上那瓶未开的啤酒，然后回头拿起书包，拉下铁闸，离开了便利店。

第二天早上醒过来的时候，王一博发现台风依旧没有离去的意思。电视台播放着单位学堂停工停课的通知。他打开许久未用的煤气炉，烧了些开水。

居民楼的隔音效果不太好，他耳尖的听见对门的门柄转动的声音。人类的好奇心驱使他又一次走到猫眼前，这一次他看清男人的正面了。是一张苍白，没有血色的脸，也是一张熟悉的脸。

他下意识就打开门，对着对门的男人打了个招呼“嗨”

男人闻声看了王一博一眼，眼神里闪过一秒的讶异，然后依旧是沉默地点了点头。

看着对方吃力地扶着门柄，穿着一双拖鞋准备外出的样子“你要去哪吗？”

“买东西。”

“买什么？”

男人没有理会他，关上门准备往楼下走。

这么惜字如金，还是自己看起来不像个好人？王一博心想。

“喂，你现在出去，附近的街市都还没营业，最近的一家超市还要过五个红绿灯一个街区。而且现在台风那么大，有什么一定要现在买的？”王一博絮絮叨叨着，因为被无视的语气还稍微变得有些挑衅和怒气。

男人站在楼梯口，也没再往下走。仿佛做了什么重大决定一样，叹了口气说：“买东西吃。胃疼。”

王一博这才发现，男人跟他说话时，身子微微佝偻着，一只手掐着自己的腰。

“进来吧，我在煮面，不介意的话，一起吃吧。”王一博说完没有等对方回答，转身走进厨房，自然也没有关上门。就这么敞开着。

男人思考了一下， 还是抬脚走进了王一博家。他环顾了一下王一博家，该有的家具都有，看起来不像是一个人住的样子。他走到那个墨绿色的沙发上坐下。

除了屋外的台风，屋子里面只能听见开水咕咚咕咚冒泡的声音。王一博随手拿过一个玻璃杯，倒了大半杯滚烫的热水。

王一博把面端到客厅时，另一只手还拿着那杯降低了温度的温水。他把温水推到男人面前时说：“先喝杯温水吧，我妈说，胃疼的时候要先喝点暖的东西缓和缓和。”

男人也没有再跟他客气，接过杯子一口气喝了下去。晾得温度正好的水从喉咙缓缓注入，他感觉胸腔一下子弥漫开来一股舒坦，服帖地包围在肠胃上。皱起的眉头才微微舒展开来。

两人就这么面对面坐着，低头不语吃着泡面。

“你……跟家里人住？”这是对门的男人第一次主动跟王一博说话。

“一个人，以前跟我妈住，几年前改嫁了，就一直一个人住了。”王一博也走过去沙发顺势躺下，打开老旧的台式电视机，漫不经心地回答着。“喂，我请你吃饭，现在问下你是做什么的，不过分吧？”

男人转过头看着王一博，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“学生仔。”他低声喃喃，好像说给自己听一样。依旧没有回答，侧下身子躺在沙发的另一角闭上眼睛。

他就这么在王一博家睡着了，王一博缩在沙发的边边百无聊赖地盯着电视看。一会儿新闻一会儿黑白剧，他自己也不知道自己在看什么，只是在打发这无趣的台风天罢了。

男人突然调整了一下侧躺的姿势，脚趾头无意间触碰到王一博的大腿。王一博好像触电一般，缩了缩，往沙发的另一边又坐过了些。

这世上有很多奇怪的情绪，总是喜欢借着阴晴不定的天气来爆发。比如，分手总是要在下雨天；比如，汗淋淋的艳阳天爆发的荷尔蒙气味；又比如，十号风球肆虐的深夜萌芽的欢喜。

王一博撕了张日历，在纸的背后写了厨房有些什么食物，以及摆放位置。在20:00时离开了家。凌晨从便利店打烊回到家时，他看到对门的男人还是他出门时的那个姿势，蜷缩在沙发一角睡着。似乎一直没有动过。

他抖了抖湿哒哒的衣服，脱下来挂在门把上。

穿着一条裤衩坐在地上，靠着沙发边缘，撑着下巴，见那男人还是没有醒过来的意思。

不至于吧，最近深水埗那边闹鬼，传的那么惊人。这个时候可别真的死个人在家里。王一博顿时觉得自己的心都快提到嗓子眼上了，他伸手推了推男人的膝盖，熟睡的男人一下子惊醒，睁大了眼睛看着王一博。

暗黄的灯光下，男人的眼睛就像蒙了一层水雾一样。

王一博吁了一口气。“喂，凌晨了，你不回去？”

“回。”  
男人舒展了下筋骨，从沙发上站起，眼睛瞄了一眼赤裸着上半身的王一博，笑了笑“学生仔，发育不错啊。”

王一博被看得不自在，挠了挠后脑勺。“喂，你还没回答我的问题啊。”王一博还记着自己提出的问题每次都被这个男人无视。

“你怕鬼啊？”男人离开前回头问道。

王一博被这么一问，感觉后背一下子发凉，头皮发麻。他突然想起晚上那群学生妹在便利店跟他绘声绘色地描述的深水埗闹鬼的灵异事件。

那个男人见王一博这个模样，抿着嘴笑得胸腔一抖一抖的。他可没想要恶作剧的，他指了指王一博家木门上，房间门，和厨房都贴着的黄色的符。

他抿着嘴的时候，王一博才发现他下唇下面有一颗痣。这个男人说话的时候，门牙有点像兔牙，如果他不是人的话，可能是兔子精，或者艳鬼，他笑起来时候眼睛弯弯的，眼尾向上翘，勾人得很。王一博总是这样，在不合适的场合，分不合适的神。

等到男人回到自己家，传来关门声的时候。王一博才回过神来，他又没有回答自己的问题。而且，王一博连一个在自己家睡了一天的人的名字是什么都不知道。

明天再见到他，一定要抓着他问清楚。

不知道为什么，那之后他们三天没有再见面。台风过境后的城市，恢复了往常的嘈杂热闹。

第四日凌晨，王一博准备拉闸关店的时候，那个男人走了进来，从冰柜拿了一瓶菠萝啤。随后他看了一眼王一博，又拿多了一瓶。

男人手里提着两瓶啤酒，跟王一博两人一前一后，沉默地走着。到家楼下的时候，王一博加快了速度，走在了男人面前，在黑暗的楼梯间一边往上走，一边自言自语：“回家需要上10层楼梯，110台阶，慢慢走，就不会摔倒。”

男人跟在他后面，低声附和数着，走到三楼时，那个仅剩的一个发着滋滋响的破旧灯泡微微亮着。王一博回头看了一眼那个男人，他忽然间觉得，这个男人的眼睛比夜色中仅剩的灯光还要明亮。

王一博也不知道为什么，自己就答应了和他上天台喝酒。就像两个小学生，像模像样地模仿大人喝酒，但是喝下去王一博才发现，这菠萝啤可真难喝。

他们并坐在天台上的水泥墙边，整座城市安静得一点声响都没有。偶尔传来海港渔船的汽笛声，就像低沉的号角一样，远远飘来。

“为什么会来这里工作？”王一博手指在地上有意无意划拉着，他觉得这个男人又会像之前那样不理会自己的问题。

“小的时候跟父母移民，去了加拿大。外婆五年前一个人回来了这边，小时候我外婆对我特别好，我很想跟着她一起回来的，但是我那时候在读书。一个月前，我收到敬老院的信，说我外婆时日不多了，癌症。所以我就回来了。”男人仰着头靠在水泥墙上，闭着眼睛，王一博看不清那里面的情绪。

但他总觉得，对方似乎跟他说了一个很大的秘密一样。王一博觉得自己好像需要返还点什么秘密给他。

“10岁的时候，我爸走了。我妈带着我，跟着一个远房亲戚偷渡过来香港。那天我们除了几件衣服，什么都没带。其实我本来想带上那个蛋糕盒的，其实就是一张纸皮。”王一博低着头看着地面，他不知道那个男人有没有在听自己讲话“我从来没有过过生日，我妈连鸡蛋或长寿面都没给我煮过，那个蛋糕盒是我在我们村里最有钱的那家人的门口捡到的，村里的人都说那洋玩意很好吃，鬼佬过生日都吃那个。我把那个盒子捡回家藏了起来，偷渡过来那晚，我妈不让我带那张纸皮，她一把火烧了我们那个破房子。我没有什么东西舍不得的，但我就是觉得有什么东西在我10岁那年跟着那场大火一起不见了。我发誓以后有钱了就给自己买世界上最好吃的蛋糕。”

“那你后来吃到了吗？”男人转了转头看着王一博低下的后脑勺，他忽然就很想摸一摸这毛茸茸乖得出奇的小孩的后脑勺。

“没有，过来香港没两年，有一个有钱佬要跟我妈结婚，不让我妈带着我。我妈同意了，我有问过她一定要走吗，她说她受够了这样的生活了。我无所谓啊，因为从那以后我都没再为钱操过心，那个男人是真的有钱，他不让我妈带着我，但是给了我很多钱。可是我有钱了，我再也不想吃那洋玩意了。我都不想过那什么狗屁生日。她都走了五年了，笑死人了，你知道吗，她说过两个月要回来看我。我连她长什么样子都忘了。”男孩最后一句话说得特别轻，就像置气一样低声说给自己听。

男人听着觉得自己的心被拧成一鼓绳，越扯越紧。他的手就伸了出去，柔柔地抚摸了一下男孩的后脑勺。他觉得眼前的小孩，就像是竖着满身的尖刺，即使没有受到外界攻击也无时无刻不蜷着身子的刺猬。但这只小刺猬，却在某个台风天打开了自己的家门对他发出了邀请。

“你叫什么名字？”男人的手没有移开，虚虚地搭在王一博的后脑勺上。

“王一博。”王一博保持着低头的姿势，他着了魔似的，依赖一个陌生人的抚摸。

“我叫肖战。你17岁？那我大你6岁，你要叫我一声哥哥。”

王一博抬头看了一眼这个叫肖战的男人，他的眉眼弯弯的，说话的语气像哄小孩一样，与几日前愁容满面惜字如金的他一点也不一样。

那个菠萝啤真的很难喝，没有一点酒精的醇香气息，但是为什么呢。为什么当王一博不受控制俯身亲吻肖战的嘴唇时，他尝到了甜甜的泛着夏日独有的鲜果香味。

王一博慌慌张张地逃离天台时，不小心踢翻了地上还剩一半的啤酒罐。肖战的手还无意识地凝固在半空，一种奇怪的触电感袭遍全身。他被一个认识不到一个礼拜的小孩亲得乱了心绪。

肖战觉得自己的胸腔被塞进了一个膨胀的气球，他不知道那个气球里面藏着什么，他想知道。他站在王一博家门前，深吸了一口气，然后拍了拍门“开门。”

门内的人被吓得一激灵，王一博犹豫着要不要打开门。但他想，与其日后见面尴尬，还不如现在开门让肖战揍自己一顿比较好。

他打开门，看着眼圈红红的肖战。一时之间有些不知所措，他像个做错事的小孩微微侧身让出一个位置让肖战进来。肖战进门，轻轻关上。盯着紧抿着唇的王一博，怎么好像一副他这个始作俑者才是被偷亲的人一样。

他像是做了个重大的决定一样，问王一博“你喜欢我吗？”

王一博猛地一抬头，双手紧紧绞着衣服下摆，想要说点什么，但是感觉声音似乎哽在喉咙里。他觉得这是酒精在作祟，不然就是台风天的怪异欲望在操控自己。但是那啤酒根本不醉人，台风天也过去了好几天。

所以王一博屏住呼吸，点了点头。

哦原来藏着的东西是这个。肖战觉得自己胸腔内那个愈发膨胀的气球，“嘭”的一声炸开，里面炸出了一些漂浮在夜色里的，真实的，叫做爱的本能的东西。

下一秒，他拉过王一博的手，将王一博按在那张墨绿色的沙发上，发了疯似地亲吻对方。王一博的嘴唇微微颤抖，身体比思想更快地做出了回应，他起身将肖战反压在身下，一只手捏着肖战的下巴，呼吸急促地啃咬着。

当他把手伸进肖战衣服下摆的时候，肖战才借着仅存的一丝理智按住了王一博的手。“你未成年吧？”肖战说话时的气息，温温地钻进王一博的口腔。

王一博咽了咽口水，停下手上的动作，闷闷地说“还有52天成年。”

听罢，肖战不可抑制地攥着王一博的T恤笑出了声，这个小刺猬，说什么他才不想过什么狗屁生日，可是却连天数都记得清清楚楚。

那天晚上，他们相拥着在那个小沙发上睡着。这是第一次，王一博没有梦见那些让他厌恶的过去，没有梦见那个烧掉了的蛋糕盒，没有梦见任何人离开的脚步声。

//tbc.


	2. 十号风球（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //本章有R，自行选择//

包租婆把楼道的灯都换了。对门的男人总是溜到王一博家的床上睡觉。五楼左边那间屋子的绿色窗杆子上最近多了一些剪裁好看的西装晾着。

王一博数不清他和肖战在这间房子里亲吻过多少次，在沙发上躺着看报纸的时候肖战会突然把报纸盖住王一博的眼睛去跟他接吻；做饭的时候他们接过茄汁味的吻；蹲在地上研究信号不好的收音机时，王一博也会突发奇想把肖战按在地板上接吻。

很多个深夜，他们都只是相拥而眠。

王一博没有考上大学，确切地说，是他跑了。他没去参加考试。考试那天他跑去无线电视台了，去应聘舞蹈艺员，考核官看他长得好看，手长脚长的，说他是练舞的料，留他在那当舞蹈艺员训练生。

他瞒着肖战去应聘完，回家跟肖战说这个事时，肖战气得一脚揣在王一博屁股上，他觉得以王一博的成绩可以考很好的大学，他惋惜得连连喘大气。那天晚上，肖战破天荒的没有在王一博家睡，他回了对门自己家睡。

结果就是，两人都习惯了对方睡在自己身边。辗转反侧，没有人真正睡着。半夜三点的时候，王一博穿着一条短裤站在肖战家门前，拍打着门，压低声音几乎是贴在门上喊肖战。

“开门。”  
“哥，我错了。”  
“战哥，你开开门吧，我真的错了。”  
“战哥战哥战哥战哥。”

肖战本来是闭着眼睛强迫自己睡着，发现自己的意识居然敌不过这段日子以来养成的“坏”习惯。所以当他听到王一博从门外传来的低沉的示弱时，噌地一下从床上爬起，站在门内，故意不开门。

“我害怕，我睡不着。”小孩闷着声，委屈似的语气从门外钻进来。肖战无奈地摇了摇头，把王一博拖进了房间，关上门王一博一下子把肖战扑倒在地板上，毛茸茸的头顶蹭在肖战颈间，就像犯了错后祈求原谅的宠物。

肖战抬了抬手，最终还是温柔地在王一博裸露的后背上轻轻抚摸着。这么大人了还怕黑，难怪以前第一次去他家时到处都贴着诡异的符咒。

“那么喜欢跳舞吗？”  
身上的人没回答，只是委屈地点点头。发丝挠得肖战全身痒痒的，他正想推开王一博，却感觉下身被某种奇怪却又熟悉的物体抵着。

“王一博，起来，小心我收拾你。”说着威胁的话，但是语气却像调情一样，王一博抬起头看着身下假装愠怒的瞪着自己的恋人。

他瘪了瘪嘴，说“那你先帮我收拾我下面这个不听话的。”说着边把肖战的手拉着往身下鼓起的地方触碰。

肖战吸了吸鼻子，他自己也是忍得辛苦，无奈自己的小男友还有几天才是一个真正的成年人。被王一博盯得浑身麻酥酥的，肖战叹了口气。

“不能做。”  
“不做，但是你帮帮我吧。”几乎是恳求的语气。

王一博觉得如果在往前推几年认识肖战的话，那时候的法例是21岁才算成年，那他可能会因为无法忍受而直接剃度出家了。而现在，跟他玩得好的几个朋友，都偷偷尝过禁果了。倒是他自己，被肖战严厉的管着。

肖战把他摁在地上，褪下王一博的短裤，手指碰到王一博的性器时，凉凉的触感引得王一博微微颤栗。

下一秒，他就感觉自己的性器被裹紧了温热湿软的空间里，肖战也不知道口交是不是这样子做，但他记得那些三级片上，差不多就是这样的。

肖战的舌头特别软，跟他接吻的时候王一博就特别喜欢勾着他的舌头舔弄。而现在，这根柔软的舌头正在轻巧地抵弄着王一博性器的马眼。

王一博想要撑起上半身看身下的人，却被肖战单手按住，肖战可以感受到自己现在脸和耳垂一定红得快滴出血了。他觉得被王一博上都比帮他口交来的不那么尴尬。

肖战的手轻轻地揉着王一博的囊袋，嘴里缓缓吞吐着那根大得吓人的性器，他没想到，小朋友的手比他大就算了，连下面都发育得这么惊人。

好几次肖战被呛得咳嗽，但是还是没忘记微微收着牙齿，生怕磕到王一博。王一博被舔得感觉性器涨得难受，不由得伸手按住肖战的脑袋，迫使肖战加快了速度。

最后冲刺结束的时候王一博还是从肖战的嘴里退出，一个没忍住射在肖战的脸上和睡衣上。肖战红着脸一边咳嗽一边瞪着王一博，嘴角一圈被硕大的性器撑的红红的，不可遏止的泪水沿着眼角滑落。

王一博手忙脚乱的从旁边抽了几张纸巾，轻轻地擦拭着肖战脸上残留的精液。大拇指一边摩擦着肖战眼角的泪水。

肖战扑哧一笑恼怒地推了一下王一博，“快去睡觉，我去换套干净的衣服。”王一博才嬉皮笑脸的跳到床上去睡觉。

次日，肖战要去敬老院看望外婆的时候，王一博死乞白赖非得跟着去。路上两人默契的一直打喷嚏。

这是王一博第一次看到肖战的外婆，老人家虽然病重，但是可以看出仪态还是很端庄的样子。她坐在轮椅上，轻轻抚摸着肖战搁置在她膝盖上的手，一边听着肖战跟她絮絮叨叨着一些生活琐事。她有些艰难地对王一博招了招手。

站在一旁一直安安静静的王一博立刻往前，也蹲下凑在老人身旁。老人似乎早就看出两人之间不寻常的气氛，她拉着王一博的手，和肖战的手覆在一起，缓缓地说“要好好的啊，好好的生活。好好的。”

王一博一个劲的直点头，他看见肖战低着头，一滴眼泪悄无声息地落到了地上。

一直到他们离开的时候，外婆还一直念念着“要好好的。”她就只重复这么几个字。

王一博生日那天，肖战早早地就回家给他准备了很多饭菜。还有他在中环那边的西餐厅买的一个蛋糕，就被他稳稳妥妥地放置在客厅的桌子上。

王一博已经没有在那个便利店兼职了，他也提醒了王一博今天从训练班下班后立刻回家。肖战趴在绿漆的窗户上不停地巡视着楼下。

23:00，王一博还没到家。肖战朝楼下俯瞰，有巡逻的警察叼着烟在缓缓踱步，快速消失在夜色中的踉踉跄跄醉酒的流浪汉，唯独不见他那即将成年的小男友。

23:55分的时候，他看到楼下一个熟悉的身影在急速往家的方向奔跑着，身上的外套随着跑动一颤一颤的。肖战兴奋地跑去提前把门打开。

23:59分，王一博出现在家门口。他的脖子上挂着肖战送给他的怀表，王一博晃了晃怀表说“今天多学了一支舞，我快急死了，今天夜班的巴士司机开得特别慢，我一下车立马就跑回来了”  
没等王一博说完，肖战就把他拉进家里，用嘴堵住了这个叽叽喳喳解释个不停的小男友。亲吻的时候他还不忘伸手挡住了王一博的眼睛。

一直到墙上老旧的钟表“噔”的一声撞向0点。两人才分开。王一博摸着肖战覆盖在他眼睛上的手说：“哇，我们亲了一年。”

肖战没理他，一边蒙着他的眼睛，一只手拉着王一博把他按在沙发上坐下。然后他拉起王一博的手“自己蒙着，不许睁开眼睛，我说可以睁眼的时候再睁眼。” 

王一博乖巧的直点头。

确认了王一博没有睁眼后，肖战才侧过身子，拿起桌子上的蛋糕，放松了一下肩膀后，蹲在王一博面前说：“可以睁眼了。”

当王一博放下手睁开眼睛后，他错愕地看着眼前的景象，肖战蹲在自己面前，手上捧着一个蛋糕 ，眼睛亮晶晶闪着，含笑地与自己对视。

王一博的眼泪几乎是夺眶而出，一直漂浮不定的一颗不安的心好像一下子被一个叫做肖战的人猛地一拽，拽到了一个安全温暖的空间。

恍惚间，他似乎看见了肖战穿过了岁月一把扑灭了那场在他心里燃了7年的大火。他曾经故作无畏的把自己恐惧厌恶的过去一览无遗的撕开展现在肖战面前，而现在这个知道了自己所有秘密的人，告诉他，撕下了过去，迎接他的是新生。

肖战慌乱地把蛋糕放在桌子上，捧着王一博的脸，一下子说不出话。这是他第一次见王一博哭，王一博自己都告诉过他，从记事以来，王一博从来没有哭过。

蛋糕盒被烧掉的时候没有哭，他妈半夜离开的时候没有哭，跳舞跳到膝盖磨出血的时候没有哭，可现在他在不停的掉眼泪。

“肖战。”王一博摁住肖战的手。  
“嗯。我在。”  
“肖战。”  
“我在。”  
“肖战。”  
“嗯。我在的。”  
“肖战，谢谢你。肖战，我爱你。肖战，你会一直在的对吗？”

肖战认真的看着王一博，真挚地点了点头“嗯。”

肖战与王一博的相遇，是必然也是意外。他们就像两个疲倦不堪，满身疮痍的灵魂，在一个台风天碰撞，台风席卷着这个城市，也把这两个灵魂卷到了一起。

肖战从小的人生，就被父母安排着，该做什么不该做什么，去加拿大读书，不让他跟着外婆回香港，大学毕业后去金融公司上班。他从来没有一天为自己活过，直到收到外婆病重的来信，直到在那个台风天遇见王一博。他想要自己去决定，怎么生活。

王一博庆幸那个台风天，他先走向了肖战。这个人就像是这场雨势风势凶猛的台风，席卷了他的生活。他扑灭了王一博回忆里那场燃烧的大火，他是这个世界上第一个帮他过生日的人，他就像是自己无尽恐惧的深夜里唯一的镇定剂，带他逃离了17岁之前所有的兵荒马乱。

王一博吃了一口肖战给他买的蛋糕，跟自己想象中一样，甜的，很甜。

“好吃吗？”肖战揉了揉王一博的头发，两个人眼眶都红红的，场面看起来特别滑稽。

王一博凑了上前，“你自己试一下不就知道了？”说罢便低头吻住了肖战。

两人拥抱着跌跌撞撞从客厅吻到卧室，王一博抱着肖战摔到床上，两人的牙齿磕碰到彼此的嘴唇。两人分开后看着对方，痴痴地笑出声。

肖战突然止住了笑声，把王一博往下一拉“年轻人，成年快乐。”

就像获得了什么准许一样，王一博喘着粗气，一下子把身上的衣服全部脱掉丢到了床下。他的呼吸加速，一阵疯狂的渴望袭来，王一博低头热烈的吮吸着肖战的嘴唇，舌头灵活的撬开肖战的牙齿，横冲直撞交缠在一起。

在接吻这件事上，两人已经拥有了默契。但是当王一博脱掉肖战的衣服，宽大的手掌一下一下抚摸着肖战的身体时，肖战还是不自觉的颤抖着。王一博的吻从肖战的嘴唇，落在肖战的脖子上，锁骨上，胸前，腰上，他亲吻着肖战因为喘息而上下浮动的小腹，在他的身上都留下自己的印记。

王一博借着凡士林的润滑将手指挤进肖战的后穴时，肖战紧张得额头上都蒙了一层细汗。王一博俯身亲吻着肖战低垂的眼睑，和肖战敏感的耳垂。

这个动作很奏效，敏感的耳垂因为被舔弄着，肖战瑟缩了一下肩膀，后穴微微没那么紧张。他感觉耳边热乎乎的，全是王一博呼吸的余温。

王一博的手指在后穴隐秘的嫩肉中探寻，挤弄着。直到触碰一处更为柔软的嫩肉时，他带着嘶哑的嗓音低声喃喃自语着“是这里吗？”然后轻轻一勾弄。

“嗯……”肖战觉得后穴一开始的异样感被王一博这一下勾弄，消失了一大半，随之而来的是爬上头顶情欲的爆发。他伸手去触摸王一博下身的性器，不满足的扭动着臀部。

虽然早就知道王一博的性器尺寸可观，但是当这个玩意捅进后穴的时候，肖战还是疼得在王一博背上挠出了几道红痕，他的双腿僵硬得抵在了王一博小腹上。王一博伸出两根手指在肖战口腔内搅动，拉出了晶莹的水丝。

王一博将湿润的手指摁压在肖战紧绷通红的肉穴边缘，轻轻地揉捏缓和着。意识到那借助舒缓疼痛的液体是自己的口水，肖战顿感一股冲击巨大的羞耻感浮上双颊，他下意识的垂下眼睑，流苏似的长睫毛几乎要触碰到脸颊。

王一博弯腰抱住肖战，开始缓慢上下抽动。嘴上的动作也没有停下来，若有似无的舔弄着肖战的耳垂。

“啊…”随着疼痛感褪去，后穴传来一阵阵异样的搔痒，他不由自主的一下又一下收缩着后穴，夹得王一博这个小处男差点缴械投降。

断断续续的呻吟声从肖战喉间溢出，在凌晨深夜就像剂量翻倍的春药，王一博两只大手一下子将肖战的臀肉托起，加快了抽送的速度，腰部微微的腾空以及王一博猛烈的撞击，快感和酸胀感从脊椎蔓延而上。

在王一博又一次顶到那隐秘的点时，肖战整个身子不住地颤抖，前面的性器抖动着射了一些精液在王一博的小腹上。王一博喜欢看肖战被干得失去理智，在他面前射精的样子。他低头含住肖战胸前的乳头，牙齿轻轻划过乳尖，引得肖战又是一阵颤栗。

在他准备继续下一轮攻势的时候，肖战伸手抵住了他的腹部“疼，我腰疼。”肖战扭了扭腰“换个姿势可以吗”，这撒娇的语气完全没有了往常一本正经严肃的样子。

话刚说完，王一博掐了一下肖战臀部，将他翻了个身。就着肖战跪着的姿势，王一博将性器顺着泥泞的穴口“滋”的一声顺利地插了进去，这个姿势让两人交合的地方贴的又更近了，王一博每一下的顶弄好似要将肖战顶穿一样。

肖战把半边脸埋在枕头里，被刺激得生理性溢出的泪水沾湿了一大片枕头。“唔……”他想要伸手抓住身后王一博的手，却被王一博反手抓住，加大了抽插的力度。王一博每一下都全部抽出，而后狠狠地一整根性器完全顶入，抽插的速度越快，他掐着肖战臀部的手就越用力。

直到身下的人开始低声抽泣，肖战觉得这场欢爱已经完全夺取了他全部的理智了“啊……一博…再，再快一点…快一点”他攥着枕头的手用力得微微颤抖。

被剧烈收缩的肉壁夹得快感直冲头顶的王一博，在听到肖战毫无顾忌的淫荡的请求后，他猛烈地冲刺然后抽出全数射在了肖战的臀部上。一阵强烈的痉挛从肉穴蔓延至四肢，肖战瘫软在床上，连脚趾都蜷缩着带动全身止不住一下一下的抖动着。

王一博清理了肖战臀部背部的精液后，躺下抱住肖战，因为发泄过后的激烈喘息，胸口大幅度的上下浮动，靠着肖战同样在颤抖的背，王一博居然觉得有一种难得的心安。两人都默契的不说话，夜晚的风踏着旖旎的月色，悄悄地吹动着紧闭的窗帘。房间里弥漫着腥甜麝香的气味。

肖战扭了扭身子，转身面对着王一博，王一博白皙的脸上还泛着高潮过后的红潮。他抬手用大拇指磨蹭着王一博的脸“王一博。”

“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”王一博将人又搂紧了些，他觉得肖战一定不知道，就算肖战什么都不说，王一博也什么都知道。他知道肖战有多爱王一博这个小朋友。

但王一博意识到自己有多爱肖战是在什么时候呢？

大概是在两人发生关系不久后，某个平常的一天，王一博在电视台上课训练的时候，王一博的妈妈突然出现在家门口。肖战愣了一下，跟她打招呼。

王妈妈看到赤裸着上半身出现在她儿子家的陌生男人，半天张着嘴说不出话，以为自己走错地方。直到询问过后确认没走错门才进屋子里坐下。

两人之间弥漫着诡异而又尴尬的气氛。王妈妈费了老半天的心理建设才接受了眼前的这个陌生男人是自己儿子的男朋友的事实，但这并不意味着她接受了这个男人。

那天王一博回到家的时候，看到肖战不在家，而是自己五年没有见过面的妈。他面对着这个模样已经不清晰的女人，张了张嘴还是没有叫出口。

“你来干什么？”  
“那个男人怎么回事？”  
“跟你有什么关系？”  
“他说你们是恋人。”  
“他说的没错。”

“王一博！”女人的声音忽然拔高，她怒不可遏地扬起手一巴掌打在了王一博脸上，王一博只觉得半边脸火辣辣的疼，还没反应过来，女人跌坐在地上开始大声的哭泣。

王一博愣愣地站着，不知道该怎么开口。

“他比你大6岁。”女人从啜泣中自言自语地说。

“我知道。”  
“他是个男的。”  
“那又怎么样。”不是疑问句。

女人踉踉跄跄的爬起来走到沙发坐下。“儿子，是妈对不起你。”

“你没什么对不起我的。”王一博觉得喉咙生涩。

“我要搬走了，我丈夫和我，我们要移民了。”王一博看着说这句话的母亲，他忽然觉得这个女人真的老了，他对她早就没有什么恨啊怨啊的了，他只希望她以后的日子过得平安就行。至于他自己，他有肖战就够了。

“嗯。”

“你跟我一起走吧，你陈叔叔，我丈夫，他同意了。只要你点头，我们一家人可以，可以重新开始新的生活。”她情绪激动地向前握住了王一博的手，恳切地盯着王一博。

王一博不动声色地抽出手，往后退了一步。一家人？

“妈。”这是王一博五年来第一次喊她，“我有家人了，肖战就是我的家人。我不会跟你走的，你已经开始了你的新生活，我也重新开始了我的新生活。”

女人的嘴唇颤抖着，说不出一句话。

“妈，我18岁了，我的生日上个礼拜过了。那是我第一次过生日，肖战陪我过的。”

女人回过神来点了点头，又说了一句对不起。她已经知道自己没办法动摇王一博的决定，她留下一个记着地址的纸条在桌子上“记得给妈来信，好好的，不要生病，好好吃饭。对不起，儿子。”然后就离开了。

在他妈离开后，王一博去敲对面的门，半天没有回应。他以为肖战已经休息了，于是决定第二天在找他。

可是第二天当王一博再次敲门没有得到回应的时候，他慌了，肖战从来没有这样没有交代地消失过。

他跑回房间把床头柜拉出来一股脑将所有东西倒了出来，然后翻出一把肖战之前给他的备用钥匙。当他冲进肖战房间看见里面空无一人的时候，他觉得自己脑袋一下子空了，仿佛被人抽空了身体，恍恍惚惚，他看见肖战的床单被褥跌得整整齐齐，所有的家居都整整齐齐，就像……就像远行的人离开前收拾的那样整齐。

一天。  
两天。  
三天。

肖战就像人间蒸发一样。三天没有睡觉的王一博毫无困意，躺在弥漫着肖战气息的床上，他想起很多个凌晨深夜他和肖战在这张床上疯狂地做爱；想起这个人还在不久前跟自己宣告“我爱你”；想起肖战洗澡时总是故意不拿内裤，调戏着要他帮他拿进雨势。可是此刻，整个房间安安静静，没有肖战粘腻的撒娇，没有浴室令人心安的沐浴水声。

原来不知不觉间，他们的生活已经在那些互相救赎的日日夜夜里，变成了他的生活。

王一博的心抽痛得厉害，他伏在自己的胳膊上，眼泪不受控制地落在床单上。浸湿了一大片。上一次哭的时候，肖战就站在他面前。

第四天，天色灰蒙蒙，一阵凉凉的秋风窜进寂静的房间，暗淡的镜子折射着窗外的阳光照在床上一动不动的人身上 ，一切好像什么都没有变化。

王一博噌地一下从床上跳起，随手抓起一件外套就往外冲。他知道要去哪里找肖战了。

可是他还是晚了一步，当他出现在敬老院的时候，那个照顾外婆的刘姑娘说，外婆已经去世了。她说肖战三天三夜没睡觉，守着灵堂，任谁喊都不离开，今天就要火化了。说完给了王一博一个殡仪馆的地址。

当王一博看到肖战的背影时，他站在原地许久动不了身，他很想朝着那个人狂奔而去，可是此时此刻，他的双腿就像灌铅了一样，沉重得无法动弹。肖战瘦了。连背影都瘦得可怕。  
当肖战从殡仪馆走出来，一抬头就看到了面色苍白，眼眶红得可怕的王一博。

他走到王一博面前，心疼地抚摸着他冒出的青黑色的胡子碴“怎么这个样子？”肖战的声音很轻，很轻，没有什么力气。

明明自己也没有过得多好。

王一博一大堆想说的话霎时间哽在喉咙，而后才喃喃道“我以为你不要我了。”他的眼眶瞬时间蓄满了水汽，他伸手揉了揉眼睛，想要看清眼前的人，生怕肖战又一下子消失了一样。  
“对不起。那天晚上本来想等你回来跟你说的，但是你妈回来了，我知道她应该有很多话要跟你说。我不想打扰你们。”肖战伸手抱住王一博“对不起。”

王一博感觉到自己肩膀渐渐地湿了一片，肖战在哭。这几天，他一定很难过。王一博用力的抱住肖战，学着他平时安慰自己的样子，轻轻地抚摸着肖战的头发。

“外婆去世了。”

“我知道。”

“妈妈走了。”王一博低声说。

肖战没有回答，只是收紧了抱着王一博的手臂。

“你是我惟一的家人了。”

那天，他们在人来人往的街道上，沉默不语地相拥。他们的相遇，是必然也是意外。就像两个疲倦不堪，满身疮痍的灵魂，在十号风球肆虐台风天碰撞，台风席卷着这个城市，也将两颗飘荡的心肆虐纠缠在一起，从此再也分不开。

秋风轻轻吹散了凝聚的浓雾。

//End.


End file.
